NaLu Drabble Collection
by lavandalove
Summary: Just as the title suggests this is gonna be full of NaLu drabbles. Please read and review
1. Staking his Claim

Natsu really wasn't the kind of guy that was aware of his surroundings most of the time. He didn't pay attention to anything but his immediate vicinity and even then he would be hard pressed to tell you what Lucy and Gray were talking about yesterday at lunch even though he sat between them and they talked over his head.

Oh, he was aware of Lucy at any time, but inside the guild, surrounded by friends there was nothing that posed any danger to her so he felt safe in paying a little less attention to her than usual.

This backfired one day when he decided to pay more attention to his scuffle with Gray and less to Lucy even though there were strangers in the guild-hall. Guests from other guilds and army officials crawling around as the date drew near to celebrate Fairy Tail's birthday and Master Makarov decided to invite everyone and their mother to the festivities in an attempt to 'strengthen alliances'.

That just had Natsu curling his lip in disgust. The Master was only trying to soothe feathers his children would undoubtedly ruffle at any given opportunity. Natsu thought the whole affair pointless and annoying, but nobody bothered to ask his opinion, so he kept it to himself, not caring either way.

In order to forget the circus around him Natsu had goaded Gray into a fight, taking advantage of the fact that Erza was off to parts unknown, trying to find Jellal who was also invited to the birthday celebration. Natsu liked Jellal, he really did, but did the guy have to be such a slippery fish? He should be happy to stay at Erza's side now that he was pardoned, but nooo…

If Natsu had to choose between wandering aimlessly or staying by Lucy's side, he'd always choose Lucy. That one year he spent wandering around without her was more than enough for him. He disliked being separated from his best friend, hated it even. So he really didn't understand Jellal.

When Mira finally managed to stop him and Gray from nearly tearing the guild apart Natsu was starving. So he headed for the bar where he intended to order a feast for himself. All thoughts of food fled from his mind however, when he spotted Lucy. Lucy, and the decorated something or the other from the army pressing his slimy lips to her fingers.

Lucy was a beautiful girl, Natsu wasn't blind or stupid, he knew exactly how desirable his partner was. He just wasn't used to guys having the balls to approach her. Everyone who knew Lucy also knew that she came with Natsu, they were a package deal. That was enough deterrent for most guys, only a small fraction of those interested in Lucy being brave or stupid enough to risk the Salamander's wrath.

So seeing someone make moves on _his_ Lucy so brazenly had Natsu at a loss for a moment. But soon enough blazing jealousy rose up within him and he stalked up behind his partner, wrapped his arms around her waist and proceeded to glare at the official.

The other man backed off the second he realized just who was giving him the stare of death and slinked off with a mumbled excuse. Lucy only heaved a sigh before turning around to scold her partner for scaring off yet another potential suitor. But if she was entirely honest with herself, she found Natsu's bouts of jealousy and possessiveness endearing. And besides, she preferred him over any other guy she's met, so when he staked his claim Lucy scolded him on the outside, only her eyes telling him that she was in fact pleased.

Natsu really didn't care if she minded his possessive tendencies, Lucy was his and that was it. Those around them would learn it soon enough, till that happened he'll just continue scaring off anyone dumb enough to approach her.

**AN: So, this is gonna be the new home of my ever growing drabble collection. Every chapter is a stand-alone story (I'll announce before-hand if I make a series like What Fairy Thinks of NaLu), with less than 1k words. Rating is gonna be T for now, could change in the future. I'm also open to suggestions what theme to write next, so if you wanna read some specific theme, drop a line and I'll probably write it. Thanks again to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favorited my stories so far. You all guys rock and I can't express enough how happy it makes me that people actually read what I write. **


	2. Natsu is weird like that

**Natsu is weird like that**

It was one of these rare time when it was just the two of them out on a job. Juvia had dragged Gray off to some mission she desperately needed help with, Erza was running some errand for the Master and Wendy was off gathering medicinal herbs with Porlyusica. Happy and Carla had gone off to visit the other Exceeds.

When Lucy had come to the guild three days ago Natsu had already been waiting and dragged her off without any explanation. The job was easy enough. A village about a 12h train ride west of Magnolia was terrorized by a dark guild. The village elder who posted the job begged for help and offered a million jewel as reward. Lucy didn't really doubt that just the two of them would be enough to get rid of the dark guild, in fact she was sure Natsu only took her with him because that's what he always did and not because he felt he needed help.

The train ride to the village of Fresia was spent with Natsu curled on the train bench with his head in Lucy's lap, alternating between fitful sleep and absolute misery, while Lucy read a book and shifted her fingers through his hair in a comforting gesture. Once they got to their destination things went smoothly enough. The dark guild only had 5 members and all of them were laughably weak. Natsu took them all out with a single roar. He also did it without destroying anything, luckily enough.

Once they'd handed the criminals off to the authorities, they'd taken their pay and rented a room in the only Inn to spend the night. Lucy had insisted on two beds, but had woken up with Natsu wrapped around her. Why he did that she still didn't know, but the situation had escalated. He'd used to sneak into her bed a few times a month, but lately he was there every morning. In fact he seemed to be wherever she was lately.

She wasn't complaining, not really, Natsu was her best friend after all and she loved being around him, but he'd never been so clingy before. Their other friends had noticed too, and started commenting and speculating. Mirajane was convinced that he'd realized he was in love with Lucy and that was his way of showing it. Lucy wasn't buying it, Lisanna on the other hand supported her sister's conclusion fully. Happy just offered his token, "He liiiiikes her," when asked. Elfman said something about a real man never being far from his love or something like that while Levy only giggled and called it adorable. The general consensus was that Natsu was in love with Lucy and being extra clingy because of it. The only one not buying that idea was Lucy, who was convinced that there was a much simpler explanation and that once she'd gotten it out of Natsu she'd be wishing she'd never asked.

In fact she'd tried talking to him about it while walking to the Inn, but Natsu just changed the subject when she brought it up. That was suspicious But Lucy still wasn't convinced that her guild mates were right. Natsu was infamous for being oblivious to the fairer sex, there was no way in hell he did anything because he'd suddenly decided to hit puberty.

If Lucy had any say about it, Natsu was asexual. Hell, when Lisanna had come back from Edolas, Lucy even went as far as to suggest that he ask the girl out. Natsu's answer was to laugh and say that Lisanna was like his little sister and, 'I'm not into incest, Luce'. How he even knew what hell incest is Lucy didn't want to know.

That was the extent of Natsu's interest in girls. She was probably also a sister to him. That actually explained everything…. Oh well, Natsu is weird like that. And that's why Lucy loved him so much.

**AN: There won't be any updating schedule for this. I write everyday, sometimes I exclusively work on my multi-chapter stories sometimes I write drabbles, so whenever one gets done I'll post it. Thank you for reading and all the wonderful feedback. **


	3. Sleeping Situations

**Sleeping Situations**

Sleeping next to Lucy was one of Natsu's favorite things to do. At first, he used to invade her apartment and bed just to get a rise out of his partner, but soon enough he realized that he really, really liked being so close to her. Her scent was almost a drug for his sensitive Dragon Slayer nose. It was a mix of mangoes from her shampoo and cream from her body wash and he absolutely got drunk on it ever time he was in her vicinity.

Usually such a sweet combination of scents would be unpleasant to his nose, it would sting and make it itch, but not on Lucy. On her, it was the most intoxicating combination he'd smelled. When he realized that he was getting addicted to his partner's scent, clueless as he was Natsu had tried to replicate it, because the bruises he was accumulating from getting Lucy-kicked out her window on a daily basis weren't worth the whiff he got.

So, one day when Lucy was out shopping, he'd sneaked into her room and written down the exact names on her shampoo and body-wash bottles and gone out to buy the same. He used his newest purchases during his nightly shower and almost killed himself in the process. The sweet fumes from the products combined with the hot water had completely blocked his nasal passages and when he'd tried breathing through the mouth, he'd almost chocked on the sweetness. He barely got out of the ordeal alive by fleeing buck naked outside and almost giving Happy a heart-attack.

Not knowing what he'd done wrong, Natsu gave up on replicating his best friend's scent and just resigned himself to getting kicked out of her apartment.

By the time Lucy stopped kicking him out he'd gotten more daring and was invading her privacy almost every breathing moment. His addiction to her smell had also gotten worse, so drowning in her scent for even a few minutes was well worth the pain when he managed to piss the temperamental blonde enough to warrant a beating.

Soon enough sneaking into her bed a few times a month wasn't enough anymore. So, he upped it to once a week. Lucy protested at the beginning but got used to it soon and Natsu felt safe to up it again, to twice a week. This a got a more violent reaction from his best friend, but the Lucy-kick that sent him flying out of her window when she found him in her bed two mornings in a row was nothing compared to sleeping in her heavenly bed, with her only inches away.

Things escalated again when Natsu realized that even though her pillows smelled strongly of her, he had the source of the smell only inches away from his nose. So, the next time he sneaked into his partner's bed, the Dragon Slayer didn't merely sleep next to her, no he wrapped himself all around her and buried his sensitive nose in her neck, underneath her hair. That was the moment he was sure he'd found his own personal paradise.

From then on Natsu sneaked into Lucy's bed nightly. She protested for a few weeks, but eventually gave up the fight. He wasn't going to budge, and really what difference did it make in the end if he slept every night in her bed or 3-4 times a week?

Recently, Natsu had started to develop somewhat of a problem, though. The week leading up to the war with Alvarez, Natsu woke up every morning with a tent in his boxers. That flummoxed him to say the least. Sure, he knew what an erection was, he'd sported one occasionally since he'd turned 13 or 14, but this was something entirely different. He couldn't really explain it to himself so he set out to find advice. Usually he'd just talk to Lucy about anything that bothered him, but he had a feeling that if he told the blonde that he pitched a tent while sleeping next to her, she'd probably castrate him.

The other people he usually talked to, Gray, Erza and Gajeel were also not good options. All three of them would use the knowledge of his problem to make his life a living hell. Well, Erza would probably just kill him...

Gildarts wasn't there when he was needed as per usual, so Natsu only had one option left. Well, two actually. Mira and Laxus. He had to talk to them both at the same time though, because Laxus would keep Mira on the right track and not allow her to get lost in fantasies of future NaLu babies as she called it, and Mira would keep Laxus from making too much fun of Natsu.

The conversation went well enough, all things considered. Mira had squealed and Laxus had laughed when he'd described his little problem, but they'd explained a couple of things to him. Well, Laxus had done the explaining while Mira kept the taunting to a minimum. Laxus had told him that the reaction was only natural and 'damn, you're a late bloomer', because apparently any other male wouldn't last a couple of seconds in Lucy's bed without sporting the hardest erection of their lives. Lucy was sexy as hell, Laxus had said and Mira had had to restrain Natsu to keep him from attacking the lightning bastard.

The general consensus was that Natsu's body was finally aware of Lucy's enticing curves in the more carnal sense and was making it obvious that the Dragon Slayer desired his partner sexually, even though he wasn't consciously aware of it.

That complicated things slightly, but in the end Natsu decided that it would be fine as long as Lucy didn't notice his little problem. If she ever did... Well, he had a feeling he wouldn't be having that particular problem any longer...

It would still be worth it to sleep next to her every night.


	4. Attraction

**Attraction **

The first time Lucy saw her partner as a man he'd once again broken into her apartment and made himself at home whole she'd been out in the bookshop with Levy. When she came home and found him soaking in her tub she'd blown and fuse and forceeded cuss him out as loudly as she could. When he'd come out of her bathroom, she'd still been so ticked off she'd tried to hit him.

He'd intercepted her punch, and drawn her close to his chest, his face only millimeters from his when he'd grinned at her and told her that she needed way more training if she intended to beat him. He'd let go when she kicked his shin and proceeded to make himself at home on her bed.

When she'd turned around to yell at him some more she'd been thrown off by the sight of him, clad in only a towel sprawled on her comforter. It wasn't the first time she'd seen him this way, but this time it stirred something different inside of this time.

He wasn't tall or build like maybe Gajeel or Laxus, but he was all sinewy muscles covered in smooth olive skin. His chest and abdomen muscles flexed when he shifted to the headboard and Lucy had to bite her tongue not to whimper out loud.

She was turned on. By the sight of her almost naked, obnoxious best friend. It was a nightmare.

Natsu wasn't supposed to attractive. He wasn't even supposed to be male in her eyes. He was Natsu, her best friend, her partner, the idiot that drove her crazy on a daily basis. He was not daydream material.

He was a big kid who liked to piss her off for no reason, who broke into her home and raided her fridge, who invited himself into her bed every night and who simply didn't care if she wanted him there or not. Okay, so he was also the guy who protected her and put her well-being first, who went the extra mile for her again and again, who put her happiness above his own.

He wasn't exactly boyfriend material.

But if Natsu, who cared for her like no one else wasn't, then who would be boyfriend material?

It was official, he'd finally driven her out of her mind if she was even considering him as a potential romantic partner.

Well, jokes aside, Natsu was the boy she was closest to. He was her best friend for a reason. They told each other everything. He knew all her secrets, all her fears, hopes and dreams, and she knew all of his. There wasn't much they didn't share with each other. In fact, the only thing they didn't share was physical intimacy.

That was still a boundary Lucy wasn't willing to cross.

Natsu might be open for a physical relationship, if she was reading him right, but Lucy wasn't ready. Not yet anyway. She might change her mind in the future, but right now she couldn't think of going there with anyone, not just Natsu.

She didn't consider herself emotionally strong or stable enough to take that step yet. She wasn't in love. Not with Natsu. Not with anyone.

Lucy would never let herself sleep with someone if she wasn't in love with them. She was emotional like that. Sex wasn't just something physical to her, she would need it to be an emotional connection, too. So being in love was prerequisite.

As much as she was attracted to Natsu, she won't act on it, not until she was sure that her feelings for Natsu went beyond friendship.


	5. Frustrations

**Frustrations**

Lucy was acting weird. Well, weirder than usual, and that was saying something because Lucy was pretty weird. Even by Fairy Tail standards... _Especially_ by Fairy Tail standards.

So, okay, she was never very welcoming to him showing unannounced and uninvited into her home, but lately this has escalated. She wasn't _angry,_ exactly, more like really flustered. She'd turn bright red whenever she found him in her room, then she'd proceed to yell at him, but would deflate in the middle and just start stuttering around. And she wouldn't stop until he reluctantly left.

Natsu was disappointed, and confused. And even a little worried. Half the fun on visiting Lucy when she wasn't expecting him was to see her angry. She was _hot_ when she was angry. Okay, so Lucy was hot pretty much all the time, enough to drive him to distraction most days, but she got even hotter when she was angry. All that energy and frustration would shimmer like fire inside her eyes and she'd explode like a volcano... Just thinking about it had him getting hot under the collar. That girl was going to be the end of him one of these days.

He wasn't used to feeling this way. He'd heard horror stories about puberty and hormones, but he'd really had any problems with it. Until Lucy, that is. Girls were just differently built guys in his eyes. Nothing really interesting there. With Lucy it was different. She'd sparked a reaction in him, the moment they met. He could never see her like one of the guys. She was Lucy, and Lucy was special.

Once, he'd said as much, told her she was special. She'd stuttered then too, and asked, "What, like, stop eating the paste special?" He didn't get what she meant and Lucy had dropped it after calling him an idiot. Maybe he really was one. An idiot, that is.

He wanted his best friend. He wanted to get into her pants. Okay, 90% of the guild males wanted in her pants, and he in turn wanted to burn them all to a crisp. Lucy was his, damn it! They couldn't have her. He'd found her. He'd brought her to Fairy Tail. She was _his _partner.

Feeling like this was a first for Natsu. He'd only ever felt possessive of Igneel. At the beginning he couldn't really understand _why_ he felt like that for Lucy. He still didn't fully understand it, but he accepted it. Besides, Lucy didn't really pay attention to other guys. She always said she had her hands full with him, thank you very much.

But her behavior was really starting to bug him. He didn't know what to do with a Lucy who stuttered and blushed around him. His Lucy yelled at him and hit him when she felt he deserved a thump or two, but she always came around and they'd spend hours talking about everything and nothing.

She didn't talk much anymore. Not with him, at least. She talked with Levy, with Erza, with Gray, hell even with _Happy_, just not with him. With him she clammed up and tried her best to ignore his existence.

If she didn't cut the crap and soon, he'd be forced to do something drastic. He had no idea what that would be, but this had to end. He couldn't take it anymore.

**AN: My recent working schedule is only allowing enough time to write on weekends, hopefully this will change soon. Anyway, I'll have Written in Fire and Heavenly Triad updated before Monday.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this drabble.**

**A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters: Dark Shining Light, eventinierboat, Ember Reverie, Ushindeshi, SazHearT, aliciacevbra and 2 guest reviewers.**


	6. Voyeur

**Voyeur**

Taking everything into consideration, Natsu always thought that his timing was the worst. In any and every kind of situation. This time was a different story.

Natsu was bored, so like usual, he decided the best way to alleviate the boredom would be to bother Lucy. Even if all he got for it was a kick in the face he'd consider it a success. Getting a rise out of Lucy was his favorite pastime after all.

He left the guild-hall with a whistle on his lips and jaunt in his step as he made his way down Strawberry Street. Lucy would probably be writing her super-secret novel, she never allowed him to read and would scream her pretty blonde head off when he suddenly popped up behind her. She'd also probably throw him out right away after hitting him, of course. It was still worth it.

Standing below her window, Natsu decided to change the course of actions last minute. He had to keep his partner on her toes, after all. It wouldn't do if Luce learned to expect his pranks. He'd climb in the bathroom window this time, she'd left it conveniently open, too.

Decision made, the Fire Dragon Slayer deftly scaled the wall of the house and wiggled through the somewhat smallish window. It was a tight fit, but he'd made it and Lucy would never expect it. That was the best part of the whole thing. The day Lucy learned to expect him to do anything he'd be in serious trouble.

Snickering as quietly as he could, Natsu snuck to the curtain separating the bathroom from Lucy's main living space and stopped dead. Something was different. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something wasn't quite right.

He stood behind the curtain with all of his senses on high alert for about half a second before he heard it. A moan. Lucy was moaning. That was also the moment his nose picked up the most delicious scent he'd ever known. Lucy's arousal.

He'd been able to enjoy the enticing scent every time Lucy read one of her raunchy books in his vicinity. Of course, he'd never dared to comment on it. If Lucy ever truly realized just how sensitive his nose and ears were she'd die of mortification.

She'd also probably wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes again. So, he took great pains to ensure she never found out.

But here his Luce was, moaning in her bedroom. It could mean anything really. She could be reading a particularly risqué book, for all he knew. Or, she could have someone in there with her. A man. He didn't smell anyone, but Lucy and his scents were drenched in every inch of her home, even his nose would be hard pressed to pick up a new scent from far away.

He'd just take a peek. If she did have a guy in there…. Well, he didn't know what he'd do. Lucy was his, but she wasn't. He'd never staked his claim on her openly, only implied it heavily by gluing himself to her side. Lucy, of course wouldn't let anyone stake any kind of claim on her. If he tried, she'd unman him. It was that simple.

Still, she shouldn't be with other guys. It simply wasn't right. He didn't look at any other girl, after all. Okay, so he probably should tell her about his feelings before he expected fidelity, but still.

Slightly unnerved, he pushed the curtain back an inch and squinted in the direction of Lucy's bed. She was on it alright. She was also alone. And naked.

Lucy was on her back, every glorious inch of her exposed, her back arching up and her fingers furiously rubbing between her legs. Holy hell, it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

He couldn't look away, he didn't want to. He wanted to watch her forever. He wanted to join her. He wanted her to climax in his arms. Alas, watching was the only thing he could do, so he stayed. And watched.

Watched as she started writhing on the pink comforter, he lustrous hair fanning around her like a halo. Watched as her hand between her legs started moving faster, and her free hand cupped a heavy breast, squeezing rhythmically.

Panting slightly with his own raging arousal, Natsu watched as if in a trance as Lucy's back bowed and she called out his name as she came on her own fingers.

Oh, sweet heavens, she was thinking of him as she made herself cum. That was it for Natsu, he couldn't take it anymore. He let go of the curtain, squeezed out the bathroom window and all but run home. He needed some alone time. And tomorrow, tomorrow he'd try to think of a way to make Lucy touch herself while he sat there on the bed with her and enjoyed the show, up close and personal.

**AN: Wow, I didn't update this in quite a while, I didn't really have the time and what little I had I spend it working on Written in Fire. I hope you guys like this naughty little drabble.**


	7. Lonely

**Lonely**

It was one of these days when Lucy had no idea what to do with herself. There were no interesting jobs she could do on her own, team jobs were also out of the question because Erza had gone off with Jellal on some top secret mission, Gray was with Juvia and Wendy was visiting the Exceeds with Carla. And Natsu… Well, Natsu wanted time off to get some training done, so Lucy hasn't even seen her partner or Happy for the past 5 days.

She was restless. It was unusual for Natsu to leave her to her own devices for so long, even when training. She didn't know what to do with all the free time she suddenly had. It wasn't like she needed to go on a job because she needed money, she just wanted something to do.

Maybe she could get someone else to do a job with her. Maybe Cana… Better not. Cana's idea of conversation bordered on torture most of the time. And there really was only so much dirty talk involving Natsu Lucy could take before she snapped.

Levy! That was a good idea! If Gajeel could be bothered to release her best friend's attention for more than 5 seconds that is. As much as Lucy liked Gajeel she really had no interest in going on a job with the guy. At least not without Natsu there to make sure she actually survived Gajeel's idea of an easy job…

She could ask Lisanna, but that would be awkward. Very much so. Lisanna was a nice girl and she wouldn't ask questions that would bother Lucy, but Lucy wouldn't be able not to ask about how Natsu was as a child. And she always felt like she was rubbing her relationship with Natsu under Lisanna's nose when she talked to the girl. So that was out, too…

Maybe with the Thunder Legion… ShShe got along pretty well with Freed and Ever, and she even considered Bickslow and Laxus good friends. A job with them would be fun no doubt. Mind made up, Lucy abandoned her pretense of reading and went to find Mira in hopes the takeover mage would point her to Laxus. Unfortunately, Laxus and his teammates had left on a job earlier that day, and Lucy was left with absolutely nothing to do still.

Her life without the constant presence of a pink-haired, bothersome fire-breather was boring as all hell. And even though she was surrounded by people, Lucy was lonely. Go figure. In a busy guild like Fairy Tail, she found herself lonely, because the only person she really wanted around her wasn't there… She'd go find him tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow. If she didn't die of boredom until then.

**AN: Sorry for not updating Written in Fire this week. I'm remaking the plot to fit a few more things in there. That means it's gonna be even longer than expected. Next chapter is coming on Saturday like always, but bigger than usual.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this little tidbit.**


End file.
